Teleportation
.]] The Teleportation plasmid would have given Jack the ability to teleport from any area to another designated location at any given moment. It could be used to escape from overwhelming battles by automatically transferring from that point to another much safer locale. This worked by marking a certain spot for the plasmid to teleport back to. From there, the player could automatically teleport from the current whereabouts to the spot where the marker was placed. Whenever a new teleport marker was placed, the last teleport marker placed would disappear. BioShock Although featured in the Hunting the Big Daddy demo movie, this plasmid never made it into the final version of the game. In Episode Eleven of the BioShock Community Podcast [http://www.2kgames.com/cultofrapture/podcasts-bioshock Episode Eleven: Plasmids in BioShock], Community Podcast at the Cult of Rapture, the developers said that they ultimately removed the plasmid because of its potential to cause havoc with scripted events in the game. Examples include teleporting out of the fisheries in Neptune's Bounty and setting a teleport marker at the Bathysphere station in Arcadia before the trees in the area get killed, thereby skipping the entire level as well as the Farmer's Market. It could also be used in Rapture Central Control where the player might teleport away from Andrew Ryan, or finally it may have been used in Mercury Suites/Apollo Square where if one had Teleport and set a teleport marker, one could cause a bug by teleporting while the player's plasmid loadout changed. Although the plasmid was not included in the final version of the game, Houdini Splicers can use a similar ability (which appears to be teleportation but only makes them invisible), and an advertisement for the Teleportation plasmid is shown on a poster in Welcome to Rapture, above and to the left of the first Gatherer's Garden machine. It is also featured in the ads around the machine in Fort Frolic. BioShock 2 A multiplayer-exclusive plasmid, the Houdini Plasmid, enables the player to turn invisible while moving, disappearing and reappearing with the same "cloud" effect as the one observed on Houdini Splicers, hence the name. While not exactly teleporting the user, those observing this plasmid in action will perceive it as such. When entering the Marketing Department on the level Fontaine Futuristics, the player will find "Unstable Teleport Plasmid" sitting on a desk. Its container is constantly shifting colors, a visual sign of it's instability. Upon touching it, the container itself will teleport close by, touching it again will make it leave the room. After finding and touching the container several times, it will appear on a sofa in the lower lobby. If touched at that point, the player will become immobilized as the plasmid container begins to float, then teleports the player along with it. The player will see confused Splicers back in the plasmids original room, the back locked room behind the Plasmid Theater, a Splicer getting chased by the floating plasmid container, the sea floor, and finally a large dark room with a spotlight over statues basking in the glory of Vending Expert 2 tonic. Picking up the tonic will return the player to the entrance to the level. Sadly, the player never actually obtains the plasmid itself. Judging from the comical nature of the events that occur with this plasmid and it's optionality, this is presumed to be a Easter Egg that has been purposed to give access to said tonic.Pictures of this plasmids container can be seen here. A larger image is here. References Category:Plasmids Category:Removed Content Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer